mémoire
by Dijah-hime
Summary: Semua teman Gin di hutan sangat menyayanginya. Mereka ingin selalu melindungi Gin karena itu pada awalnya seluruh youkai tidak menyukai kehadiranku di samping Gin. Karena aku manusia, sangat berbahaya bagi keberadaan Gin. "Saat disentuh manusia, Aku akan menghilang"


**.:: mémoire::.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
DISCLAIMER**

**Mémoire © Dijah-hime**

**Hotarubi no Mori e © Yuki Midorikawa**

**.**

_~Watashi no amai kioku wa Jin, anatadesu~_

_._

_._

_._

Gadis bersurai coklat sebahu itu masih menghadapkan wajahnya ke tepi jendela kereta. Sengaja dia buka sedikit kaca jendela sekedar untuk merasakan angin kencang yang mengusik tatanan rambutnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak keberatan jika dia harus menyisir ulang rambutnya hanya karena terusik oleh angin beraoma khas pedesaan ini. Desa tempat dia selalu menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panasnya setiap tahun. Tempat yang sangat berbekas di hatinya. Tempat dia bertemu orang itu... oh, bisakah kusebut dia manusia?

**.:: mémoire::.**

"Hotaru! Kenapa tidak menelpon jika sudah sampai? Paman kan bisa menjemputmu di stasiun," orang tua berambut kelabu itu dengan langkah lebar langsung menghampiri gadis yang terlihat berada di depan rumahnya.

Gadis itu, Hotaru, baru saja mau melarang pamannya untuk membawakan tas tangannya sebelum mulutnya kembali menutup saat mendengar orang tua itu kembali mengomel.

"Paman, Aku sudah kelas dua SMA... aku bisa ke rumah Paman tanpa tersesat sepeti dulu. Jangan berlebihan seperti ini," Hotaru menghambur ke sisi bibinya yang baru muncul di ruang tengah,"benar kan, Bi?"

Wanita tua dengan rambut nyaris putih itu hanya terkekeh melihat gelagat keponakan dan suaminya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Hotaru terus-menerus memanyunkan wajahnya saat melihat pamannya terus mengomel. Dan saat seperti ini hanya Sang Bibi yang bisa melumerkan suasana,

"Bibi sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu, Hotaru. Ayo kita makan," ucap Bibi yang langsung disambut pekikan Hotaru,

"Aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipi sup _miso_ buatan Bibi! Ayo Paman kita makan."

Hotaru langsung menarik tangan pamannya,

"Hei... hei... bukannya kita sedang bertengkar?"

"Nanti saja dilanjut omelannya. Perut kenyang akan membuat suasana hati membaik," Hotaru menampilkan cengirannya ke arah Sang Paman.

Hotaru belum bisa memejamkan matanya, selimut _futon_ yang tadi menutup seluruh wajahnya diturunkan sedikit hingga menyisakan ruang untuk matanya terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur saat memori sepuluh tahun lalu kembali terulang di pikirannya.

Semua kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Saat dirinya yang berumur enam tahun tersesat di hutan.

Saat _youkai_ itu datang menolongnya menunjukkan jalan pulang.

Saat mereka menghabiskan libur musim panas setiap tahunnya bersama.

Saat mereka datang ke Festival Musim Panas Para Youkai.

Dan saat youkai itu menghilang... pergi untuk selamanya...

Hotaru mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang dipegangnya. Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya kuat. Berusaha tidur dan menghilangkan memori-memori yang menurutnya hanya akan membuat dirinya merasa kehilangan _youkai_ itu... Gin.

"Gin... Aku merindukanmu. Gin...," Hotaru berucap lirih disaat bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang lolos dari kedua kelopak matanya yang masih menutup.

**.:: mémoire::.**

"Hotaru, Kau belum tidur?"

Hotaru mengangkat wajahnya dari lengan yang sempat dijadikan alas untuk menopang kepalanya di atas meja makan,

"Aa... Aku hanya haus, Bi."

Bibi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Hotaru. Wanita itu berangsur mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Hotaru, mengambil gelas kosong di tengah meja dan menuangkan air dari teko ke gelasnya,

"Tumben hari ini Kau tidak jalan-jalan ke hutan, Hotaru?" tanya Bibi dan langsung meminum airnya secara perlahan.

Hotaru tahu genggaman di gelasnya agak bergetar hanya karena satu pertanyaan dari bibinya tapi gadis itu berusaha bersikap tenang sambil tertawa kecil,

"Hari ini Aku masih lelah, Bi. Mungkin besok baru akan jalan-jalan ke hutan."

"Tidak biasanya. Karena tahun-tahun yang lewat Hotaru selalu buru-buru pergi ke hutan tepat setelah sampai ke rumah. Dan Kau selalu terlihat murung saat hari liburan musim panasmu di desa ini berakhir," Bibi mengarahkan wajahnya ke atas sambil tersenyum mengingat sikap bersemangat keponakannya sejak dulu saat liburan musim panas dimulai.

Hotaru menatap intens ke arah Sang Bibi, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Hotaru pasti punya kenangan yang sangat indah di hutan itu. Karena Kau selalu terlihat gembira baik saat pergi maupun waktu pulang sangat larut kembali ke rumah. Kau ingat, Aku dan Ibumu selalu memarahimu yang suka lupa waktu saat pergi ke hutan," Bibi terkekeh pelan ke arah Hotaru membuat matanya hanya terlihat seperti garis.

Hotaru tersenyum melihat wajah tertawa bibinya, dia masih diam begitu Sang Bibi melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kenangan yang membahagiakan diciptakan untuk selalu diingat. Membuat Kita merasa senang dan bersemangat di saat-saat terpuruk. Kau tahu Hotaru, kehidupan sepeti roda. Adakalanya Kita merasa terlalu bahagia dan adakalanya Kita merasa sangat terpuruk._ Kami-sama _telah menggariskan kehidupan yang seimbang. Bukankah hal itu sangat indah? "

Hotaru menundukkan wajahnya, matanya memanas,

"Bibi, terima kasih. Sebaiknya Aku tidur. Selamat tidur, Bi."

"Selamat tidur, Hotaru."

Bibi menatap punggung Hotaru yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya sambil tersenyum lembut ke keponakan terkasihnya tersebut.

**.:: mémoire::.**

**Tap tap tap**

Hotaru melangkah cepat menaiki undakan tangga batu yang lumayan panjang dengan lincah. Suara sayap-sayap jangkrik yang saling beradu cepat menimbulkan bunyi khas musim panas menyelimuti indera pendengarannya saat sudah memasuki hutan. Hotaru tersenyum tipis merasakan semilir angin yang meniup rambut sebahunya.

_Saat bertemu dengan Gin adalah saat yang paling aku syukuri dalam hidupku._

_Menghabiskan libur musim panas bermain di dalam hutan, saling berkejaran, membuat perahu daun, bermain layangan, memancing di sungai bersama Gin._

_Aku adalah teman manusia pertama Gin, kau percaya padaku dan aku juga._

"Hotaru."

"Kau datang, Hotaru."

"Kami merindukanmu."

Hotaru melambatkan langkahnya, tersenyum saat mendengar namanya diseru oleh para _youkai _di hutan _Yamagami-sama_ ini.

_Semua teman Gin di hutan sangat menyayanginya. Mereka ingin selalu melindungi Gin karena itu pada awalnya seluruh youkai tidak menyukai kehadiranku di samping Gin._

_Karena aku manusia, sangat berbahaya bagi keberadaan Gin._

"_Saat disentuh manusia, Aku akan menghilang"_

_Tapi Gin selalu melindungiku, dan tetap berada di sisiku._

_Siluet tampan, bermata tajam namun menenangkan dengan rambut peraknya masih terpatri jelas di pikiranku. Gin..._

Hotaru berhenti melangkah saat dia telah sampai di tengah lapangan rumput luas yang sering digunakan olehnya dan Gin untuk bermain layangan atau hanya sekedar tempat tidur siang _youkai _tersebut. Angin yang terasa lebih kencang menabrak lembut tubuh Hotaru. Gadis itu mengarahkan wajahnya ke atas sambil melindungi matanya dari silau matahari dengan telapak kanannya.

_Aku tidak mungkin melupakan semua kenangan di hutan ini._

_Karena aku tidak akan bisa melupakan __**dia**__._

"_Mengingat itu Festival Youkai pasti akan menyeramkan, apalagi di malam hari"_

"_Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu"_

"_Kalau Kau bilang seperti itu membuatku ingin memelukmu saja!"_

"_Lakukan saja. Aku serius"_

_Hampir sepuluh tahun kita bersama tanpa bisa menyentuhmu hampir membuatku gila, Gin._

_Tapi pada akhirnya... di saat terakhir kau di dunia ini. Aku... sangat bersyukur bisa menyentuhmu, memelukmu..._

"_Gin, tanganmu!"_

"_Hotaru kemarilah. Pada akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu"_

_Cahaya-cahaya hijau kekuningan yanng menguar dari tubuh Gin berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan bercahaya yang melebur mengangkasa ke langit. Dan saat Gin benar-benar lenyap yang tersisa hanya ribuan kunang-kunang yang bercahaya terang menegelilingiku di gelapnya hutan._

_Hutan dengan cahaya kunang-kunang ini sudah menjadi bagian hidupku._

_Seperti Gin..._

Hotaru membuka mulutnya, berbisik kepada angin dengan lirih,

"Walau Gin sudah tidak berada di sisiku lagi tapi Aku harus kuat kan, Gin? **Karena hidup harus terus berjalan**."

.

* * *

.

**A/N**

**Pada akhirnya keinginan untuk membuat satu fict di fandom indah ini terwujud.**

**Film dengan kisah sederhana, campuran fantasi dan romansa yang sukses mengaduk emosi. **


End file.
